A Woman's Heart
by dancingfingers
Summary: A series of (interconnected) one-shots regarding the female characters of Rurouni Kenshin. It's about six women with different background, personality, and destiny: Tomoe, Kaoru, Tae, Misao, Megumi, and Tsubame. Come in, and learn what's inside their heart...
1. She Who Loves With A Torn Heart

**A Woman's Heart **

_**One**_

**She Who Loves With A Torn Heart**

-:::-

**Disclaimer: I don't, under any circumstances, own Rurouni Kenshin and its characters, in which, especially **_**the women of ruroken.**_

-:::-

_Otsu, Winter 1864_

The first time he came to their _futon, _she was barely able to sleep.

They were laying together, under the thick blanket to ward off the chill of the late winter. His left arm was circling loosely around her waist, while his right was used as a pillow for her head. He had subconsciously turned his body protectively over hers, acting as a last blockade against any attack that'd come from their bedroom door; not that it was going to happen, anyways.

Tomoe smiled a little. Despite what everybody said about him—_a demon, a murderer, a heartless being—_and what _she _had believed him to be, he had a gentle and pure heart within him. He always watched her; part of it was his nature as a warrior to never trust any unknown being foolishly, and another part of it was his nature as a man, to protect a woman who'd lost the most precious thing in her life. He was _both _protective and suspicious of her, she could tell, yet she wasn't going to be bitter about it. He had a right to feel like that, as she also had a right to feel torn about her feelings for this slip of a _man._

He had just come of age, still so young, yet his eyes were old with pain and suffering. He should not be there, in the war, at the first place especially when he was tasked with the most hateful assignment she'd ever thought: killing. Eliminating.

She _despised _it.

How could she not, when her beloved was killed for being an obstacle—another dreadful task for one _hitokiri _Battousai, the young man who'd merely wished to help the people for a better life with his sword skill?

How could she not, when she realized the emotional wounds that scarred her husband's kind heart by using his sword against the people he wanted to help?

How could she not, when she witnessed how his beautiful eyes darkened in haunting memories, screams of his victims, and blood in his calloused hands?

Akira was killed by the Battousai. Kenshin was slowly, slowly fading because of the Battousai within.

Tomoe sighed sadly, eyes flicking down upon his throat. Her gaze fixed on the pulse fluttering steadily against his skin as she recalled what she needed to do a long time ago, _before_ she realized her feelings, how her heart told her, for this man: Himura Kenshin.

She didn't know when, and how, it happened. Perhaps when he had stared at her for the first time. Perhaps when he had ordered her to follow him even if his eyes were showing his distrust for her. Perhaps when she had woken up at night and glanced at his slumped form in the corner of their shared room, eyes staring blankly at his hands. Perhaps when they got married. Perhaps when—

She was brought to the present when Kenshin shifted, tightening his hold around her waist minutely. Tomoe tensed at first, then relaxed when she saw him still deep in his sleep. He might have been sensing the turmoil in her _ki, _thus he tried to reassure her that they were safe in this house. No one would stupidly come to the Battousai's lair while he was there.

Tomoe, however, knew otherwise.

Came morning, their fate would be changed. Their plan, that they'd made carefully for months, was coming to fruition. Tomoe had been tasked to find out about Battousai's weakness—but... all she could discover was, Kenshin had too much kindness in him. She was certain, if she ever told him about the _true _purpose of her being there at that fateful night, he would definitely not blame her for her deception albeit the hurt he felt in his heart; rather, he'd find a way to help her—protect her. He was a man like that, after all.

Nose nuzzling against his collarbone, Tomoe sighed softly, then dropped a light kiss on his skin. This was the first time they snuggled so closely, so intimately, and she wanted to savor the memory into her mind, _when _Kenshin decided—and even if he didn't, she'd forced the choice on him—to leave her after her ultimate betrayal. His scent, the tickling feeling on her cheek as the ends of his long hair brushing against her skin, his steady heartbeat near her ear, his warm body holding her, and his cold feet tangling with hers—

She felt the rumble coming from his chest even before he started to speak.

"...Tomoe?" he mumbled sleepily, eyes squinting down at her, "...you're—still awake?" he asked between his yawn.

She was unable to put her calm mask, and smiled at him in apology. "It's cold," she admitted, half-truth in her reply. The weather _was _cold, but the knowledge of what tomorrow would bring them made it impossibly colder; she half expected to be frozen in ice just to escape the reality.

He cleared his throat, but the husky tone in his voice was still there. "...something's wrong?" he inquired, his hold tightening as his left arm rubbed her back to warm her. "Should I—should I make tea for you?"

She shook her head curtly. "No." Her arms snaked around his hip, and settled on his strong back. She burrowed her face to his chest, listening idly to his heart beat. "Just—" she hesitated.

_Everything, _she wanted to say, _everything is wrong: you, me, Akira—all of it is wrong. I __wrong__ both of you with my actions. _Instead, she bit the inside of her cheek to swallow the words, the confession—she selfishly wanted him to remember her as the Tomoe he used to know: always composed, calm, and reserved.

"Hmm? Wh—what is it, Tomoe?"

His question only managed to make her heart bleed for him. He was, despite of all his faults and his _almost _trust for her, still the same caring man she'd come to know. How wonderful it'd be, to live with him as his _true _wife in every sense; she'd be the luckiest woman in the world.

The rubbing on her skin halted as he pulled away slightly, and frowned down at her.

"Tomoe?"

She bit her lower lip, then glanced up at him. He was staring at her with concern filling his beautiful eyes—violet—as he resumed his touch on her back. The soothing motion, inevitably, made her feel _safe, _and for the first time that night, she wanted to just close her eyes and drift off to sleep.

"Stay here," Tomoe requested softly, squeezing him gently. "Stay with me."

He was silent for a moment. And then, a soft, "Very well" was murmured into her hair as he kissed the top of her head.

With the heat radiating off of his body, and his scent enveloping her in a warm cocoon, Tomoe shut her eyes close.

Tomorrow, she'd set everything straight. Tomorrow, she'd make her choice—_no, _she _had _made her choice tonight. For the betrayal to her deceased bethroted whom she'd loved _first, _and _foremost, _because she'd fallen in love with the enemy—and for her husband, whom she'd planned to end his life tomorrow...

She would—she would do _anything _to save _them _both. There _should _be a way to do it. She pursed her lips, and decided to wake up early to begin her plan.

Smiling slightly, she finally succumbed to sleep in Kenshin's arms.

However, if she had heard what her heart and mind had been telling her, she would have not missed the foreboding feeling since the very start when she planned to eliminate the Battousai...

_There's nothing left for her to do—except __die__ to pay for her sins._

-:::-

**Prompt: **Decision, for _Women of Ruroken Week _on Tumblr.

**Originally Posted on: **March 9th, 2015.

**Characters: **Himura Kenshin/Battousai, Himura (Yukishiro) Tomoe... ah, what a tragic fate you got there, Miss :(

**Words: **1.292

Women of Ruroken Week is an annual (please correct me if I am mistaken) event created by the fans who adore and respect the female characters of Rurouni Kenshin. It lasts for seven days in the same week when Woman's International Day is celebrated all over the world, starting from March 8th to March 14th. One can submit gif, fanart, fanfic, meta-_anything_ unless it is plagiarized.

This is the first time I join a special event _and _a challenge. I was worried that I couldn't go through it... but YAY I managed. So, for the rest of the week, I'm going to post the fics I've written :)


	2. She Who Never Wavers

**A Woman's Heart**

_**Two**_

**She Who Never Wavers In Her Belief**

-:::-

**Disclaimer: I don't, under any circumstances, own Rurouni Kenshin and its characters.**

-:::-

_Tokyo, Spring 1878_

She sat in a perfect _seiza, _body relaxing in a meditative state as she breathed slowly, letting the air filling her lungs and settling the chaos in her mind down. A gust of wind breezed through the open _shoji _of the _dojo, _brushing away the bangs covering her forehead. Kaoru sighed deeply, then slowly blinked her eyes open, revealing a pair of brilliant cerulean orbs.

_Everyone has left._

Since the murder began in their little town, Kamiya _dojo _had been affected the most. The remaining students her father had gained left one by one, either by their own accord or because of their parents'... _concern_. Kaoru bit back a sneer at that thought. _Concern, yeah, right. Concern doesn't include an insult in pretty words for this mere _shihandai_ who __happens__ to be a woman. _

If she could cry, she would have cried herself to sleep for the harsh words that thrown towards her; instead, she hardened her heart, and renewed her determination to a new height. She had had enough of the scorn looks from both men and women, the calculating looks she'd gotten whenever she met a member of a _samurai _family, or worst, the leering she got from her opponents in a fight.

Kamiya Kaoru was no longer a child. She'd lost her naivety a long time ago.

A soft pitter-patter against the wooden floor alerted her of someone's approach. Tensing, she readied herself for another argument with Kihei. It always left her frustrated and weary every time. It also made Kaoru think again of _why _did she invite the old man to stay at the _dojo_. Perhaps because she pitied him? Or because she was too depressed of her loneliness— did she hope Kihei could, somehow, become another parent figure for the lost child in her?

Or, because her mouth always betrayed her?

_Whatever, _Kaoru sighed to herself, rising to her feet. The sound of foot steps were louder, and then stopped right before entering the _dojo._

"Kaoru—"

Kaoru turned around, blue eyes hard. She had enough of people stomping down her only pride as a swordswoman. No, she was not going to take another petty argument from Kihei. If he deemed her disrespectful towards an elder like him, _so. be. it. _

"Kihei, I _am _going." When he opened his mouth to protest, Kaoru shook her head, fingers circling the hilt of her _bokken _idly. "I am _not _going to stop to search for this man—I _will _not let anyone, even a murderer, to stain my family's honor.

"I am Kamiya Kaoru, and I _have _given my vow to protect," she declared in a firm tone. "_Kamiya Kasshin-ryū _has protected both the wielder and the one it protects, and this time—this time, it is my turn to protect it."

The man frowned, but kept his mouth shut. Kaoru would have thanked him for that, but the pounding in her heart had released the adrenaline to her veins. She needed to leave her home for a while, to go for another search for the murderer. She would not give him the satisfaction of killing innocents and marring her family's name—she would show him that _no one _messed with Kamiya Kaoru.

Stepping out of her _dojo, _Kaoru slipped her feet to her _zori. _She lifted her head up, glancing at the starlit sky. The crescent moon shone bright, its silvery light lighting the darkness around. _Sakura _blossoms scattered about, dancing in the wind as they fell gracefully from the auburn branch. Kaoru smiled a little, appreciating the beauty of nature around her. She felt refreshed, and ready to face anything... spesifically, the Battousai.

_Father, Mother, _Kaoru whispered to the wind, _I will not fail—I promise you._

-:::-

On another side of Tokyo, a red headed man with a sword tied to his hip smiled up at the sky, oblivious of the fate awaiting for him... and a certain _shihandai._

-:::-

**Prompt: **Childhood or Past, for the _Women of Ruroken Week _on Tumblr.

**Originally Posted on: **March 9th, 2015.

**Characters: **Kamiya Kaoru, Hiruma Kihei, and a bits of a soon-to-be-beaten Himura Kenshin.

**Words: **658


	3. She Who Succeeds

**A Woman's Heart**

_**Three**_

**She Who Succeeds**

-:::-

**Disclaimer: I dont, under any circumstances, own Rurouni Kenshin and its characters.**

-:::-

_Tokyo, Early Summer 1878 _

For three days, Kaoru vanished as soon as she finished her breakfast.

For three days, she also avoided Kenshin like a plague; running away as soon as he was in her vicinity.

For three days, one Sekihara Tae was feeling _smug_ by withholding Kaoru's so-called secret. She smiled sympathetically to the former _rurouni_ who had a furrow between his brows, worrying if he had angered his landlady in some ways.

"Don't worry, Kenshin-_san_," Tae assured soothingly, patting the redhead on his arm. "You are not at fault, nor she is angry with you." She smothered a grin when his expression went from remorse to hopeful. _He really is adorable, _she thought with a giggle, _no one would think he is deadly with his sword._

"Anyway," she interrupted smoothly before he could even ask anything, "she will come home as soon as she finished with her teaching." Kenshin's violet eyes widened, then glanced up at the sky. It was apparent, from the combination of the groceries on his hands and his surprised look, that he had yet to prepare lunch and draw bath for his Kaoru-_dono_.

True enough, he immediately dismissed himself and headed to the _dojo _as soon as possible, unaware of the sly smile on Tae's usual pleasant expression that one would mistake her as the famous _kitsune-onna_.

Chuckling, she slipped through the kitchen where the said young woman was currently focusing all her concentration on the table before her. Kaoru, wearing an apron atop her training gear, was carefully adding a right amount of sweet bean paste—which Kaoru _finally _succeeded on making it after trying and failing for many, _many _times—to the center of the _mochi _layer and then pinched the four corners together and the rest to wrap the _anko _safely, smiling widely as she added it into the pile of another successful attempt.

Yes, Kamiya Kaoru, who was never able to cook to save her life, was making sweets. Surprisingly good as well, and never gave up even after trials and errors—she'd truly make Tae happy as her mentor.

On the first day, Kaoru had managed to make a spicy _anko, _and ruined her _ohagi _into something lumpy. She had been devastated at first, of course, but Kaoru never whined, and had begged Tae to to teach her again.

And again.

And again.

Until Tae said that, in order to make something edible—at least—Kaoru had to use her patience as a fighter in cooking too. Kaoru had been surprised, but when the restaurant owner explained it to her that in making sweets or dessert (or cooking in general), one should be meticulous, like Kaoru when she faced her opponent to determine their weakness; one should also be creative, like Kaoru when she had to find a way to knock out her enemy _without _killing them.

"I never think it that way," Kaoru admitted thoughtfully. "Well. I think that is why Kenshin is a good cook—he has more patience, stronger, and—well, he had found different ways to defeat his enemies. But, I _also _know how to defend myself and protect people, so—I can do it too, right?"

Tae nodded, pleased. "Yes, you can, Kaoru-_chan. _I am sure of it."

After that, Kaoru had slowed her hurried steps in learning to baby steps, ensuring that she got everything right with Tae's clear and curt explanation. She also wrote down the recipe and studied it at home, reviewing her progress and her flaws that day. However, it had also forced her to be away from Kenshin lest he found out about her surprise before the time.

Yes, surprise. When Kaoru had discovered that they had missed Kenshin's—and hers—birthday, Kaoru felt bad. She wanted to give Kenshin a proper birthday present. She understood that, for as long as he lived, with the hardships he'd been through, the man had never celebrated his own birthday. Now, however, since he had a home to come to, Kaoru had deemed it necessary to celebrate a moment like this like a normal family would.

Tae had to smile at that. Kenshin-_san _needed someone like her Kaoru—she would make him happy as he had made her happy for staying.

"Tae-_san_, come here and check them, please? I have to go home soon," Kaoru called out to her, wiping her hands on her apron. "Kenshin will worry if I were late."

_He already is, _Tae said inwardly. Instead, she graced Kaoru with a nod and came over to the table. "What about your _kuromitsu_?" she inquired, eyeing the _ohagi _and _daifuku _critically. She bit into one of the _ohagi, _chewing on it as Kaoru looked at her expectantly.

"Oh, Tsubame-_chan _says it's good to go," Kaoru answered her previous question. "So, Tae-_san, _what about the sweets?"

Tae swallowed, then smiled at Kaoru. "Kenshin-_san _will be pleased."

The joy in Kaoru's blue eyes warmed Tae's heart.

-:::-

That evening at the Akabeko, Tae and Tsubame looked over to the Kenshingumi's table from their place in the kitchen. Kaoru was smiling, though nervous, at Kenshin's stunned face while everyone else was shocked into silence at seeing the seemingly _edible _and appetizing sweets that Tae had piled into a box earlier.

Slowly, Kenshin took a _daifuku, _then bit onto it. He stopped mid-chew, violet eyes wide, before giving Kaoru a wide smile and a compliment after he swallowed it. Kaoru blushed, but the smile on her face was so beautiful that Kenshin's cheeks also pinked slightly.

Tae and Tsubame exchanged a knowing look.

"It looks like we're having a wedding preparation soon, Tsubame-_chan_."

Tsubame nodded, a blush adorning her cheeks. "...it seems so, Tae-_san_."

They giggled, then went back to their work, imagining the future of the two people with lonely hearts.

-:::-

**Prompt: **Training, or Mentoring/Teaching, for the _Women of Ruroken Week _on Tumblr.

**Originally Posted on: **March 11th, 2015.

**Characters: **Sekihara Tae, Kamiya Kaoru, Himura Kenshin, Sanjo Tsubame.

_Anko: sweetened red bean paste_

_Daifuku: a type of wagashi (Japanese sweets); it is a small round mochi stuffed with anko and usually served with green tea._

_Ohagi: glutinous rice cake_

_Kuromitsu: brown sugar syrup. Usually, it is eaten together with __**tokoroten, **__the clear-as-glass slippery noodles made from __**kanten **__(agar)._


	4. She Who Thaws The Ice

**A Woman's Heart**

_**Four**_

**She Who Thaws The Ice**

-:::-

**Disclaimer: I don't, under any circumstances, own Rurouni Kenshin and its characters.**

-:::-

_Tokyo, Winter 1878_

Misao smiled from her place beside Aoshi, for once wearing her best _kimono _to attend Himura's wedding. Yes, after all the drama that had ensued in summer—courtesy by a half madman—her favorite couple finally had their happy ending... or should she say a happy beginning?

Her heart had ached for the two; seeing Himura so broken and lifeless, ignoring his own injuries after seeing Kaoru-_san _dead... she cringed at the thought. She almost wondered what it would feel like if it were Aoshi-_sama _instead, but brushed off the silly notions with an inward huff. Aoshi-_sama _would not die easily—she'd more likely pity his opponent; if they were lucky, they would get away with broken limbs.

Misao was snapped into reality once again when Himura's deep voice broke through the solemn silence.

"Towards my wife," his violet eyes had fixed their gaze on Kaoru's as he gave his vow, "I undertake to love and respect her; be kind and considerate, be faithful, delegate domestic management," here his lips formed an amused smile, "and present gifts to please her."

Kaoru's blue eyes were wet with unshed tears as she recited her own vow.

"Towards my husband I undertake to perform my household duties efficiently—" to which everyone bit back the urge to snicker at that, "be hospitable to my in-law—erm, _shishou _and friends of my husband; be faithful, protect and invest our earnings and discharge my responsibilities lovingly and fastidiously," she finished with a beatific smile spreading across her red lips.

The self-proclaimed _okashira_'s gaze were blurred with tears as she listened to the blessings from the priest. _Finally, _she sniffled. _Please be happy, Himura, Kaoru-san—you deserve it after what you've been through._

She dimly heard the quiet, almost inaudible sigh before a handkerchief was offered to her. Misao blinked, following the hand that had shoved the white cloth to her, and met Aoshi's blue eyes. To everyone, he was stoic; but to Misao, who had been closer to him than anyone else, he was just good in hiding his emotions. Behind that aloof attitude of his, Misao could see the concern for her. _Only _for her.

She blushed as she accepted the kind gesture, and patted her cheeks dry. "Thank you, Aoshi-_sama_," she murmured softly, grinning up at him.

"Hn." His eyes flashed briefly before he turned to stare at the crowd. Misao smiled, and followed suit to watch the rest of the wedding procession.

As the cheer began to rise after the ceremony ended, snow started to rain upon them, as if it gave their own blessings to the newly wed. The people paused, paralyzed at the beautiful sight of white flakes twirling in the air as if dancing with the wind. Himura was smiling a bit wistfully at the sight, and Misao watched as his wife did the same. Kaoru, however, also bowed from the waist in what she thought to express her deep gratitude, and respect for the first wife that had been there for her husband.

A woman that, in a sense, was a sister to her.

She was surprised once again when a scarf was wrapped around her neck. Aoshi was looking down on her, a pleased light in his eyes as he tucked the ends more firmly to ensure it wouldn't blown away by the wind.

"Come," he said, the corner of his lips twitching into what she hoped was a smile, "there is still a banquet at the Akabeko."

She nodded, tucking her hands into her sleeves. He was two steps away from her when she called out to him. "Aoshi-_sama_?"

"Yes, Misao?"

Caressing the cold metal around her ring finger, Misao asked for nth times since they arrived in Tokyo two weeks ago:

"This... this is not a dream, _ne_?" She pointed at the ring on her finger as her bottom lip quivered, and scowled to herself. She shouldn't cry like a baby—she was a grown woman, for God's sake. "If it was, I don't ever wanna wake up."

Aoshi shook his head, then stepped closer to her. She squeaked when his arms wrapped around her, lips so close to her ear as he murmured the same answer:

"Wake up, then, and see the reality that is more pleasant to feel."

Around them, the snow had blanketed the ground in a sea of white; a sole silent witness of the shared kiss of promise between the couple.

-:::-

**Prompt: **Future, for the _Women of Ruroken Week _on Tumblr.

**Originally Posted on: **March 12th, 2015.

**Characters: **Makimachi Misao, Shinomori Aoshi (whom I don't really care if he's OOC—it should be WAFFY no matter what—LOL), Himura Kenshin, Himura (Kamiya) Kaoru.

**Words: **744

The wedding vow is taken from Buddhist's wedding vow. However, it was kinda funny (and ironic) since Kenshin acts as the househusband and Kaoru as the working wife. Also, note that Kaoru's vow where she changed "in-laws" to "_shishou_" is my own doing, since no one except the said master acted as Kenshin's parent figure.

And I just realized that I had (sneakily) unknowingly inserted the inevitable love line of Kaoru and Kenshin. Honestly, I never planned on it and it just, sort of, happened. Oh, well, whatever-I love it anyways *laughs*

For everyone who have read and reviewed, THANK YOU! I will reply as soon as I got enough time :)


	5. She Who Misses Her Family

**A Woman's Heart**

_**Five**_

**She Who Misses Her Family**

-:::-

**Disclaimer: I don't, under any circumstances, own Rurouni Kenshin and its characters.**

-:::-

_Aizu, Spring 1879_

There was a knock on her door as she finished her work for the day. Setting aside the medical record of her newly admitted patient on her desk, Megumi stood and padded down the hallway. Once she arrived at the door, she slid it open only to be met with a familiar young boy's face. He was grinning from ear to ear as he handed two letters to her.

"From Tokyo," he explained as he pointed to one, "and Kyoto."

_Nothing from abroad? _Megumi almost asked, and then berated herself. Why would she even hope that _he_ would write a letter for her, an insignificant, nagging fox-lady? She sighed inwardly as she thanked the young boy, and giving him a sweet for his service. Smiling as she watched him scurrying out of her house, Megumi clutched the letters to her chest, happy that her friends still remembered her.

It had been months since the doctor had left Tokyo, and stayed in Aizu ever since. The rumors of her long lost family was still... well, rumors, but Megumi had decided to focus on her job to heal and save one's life instead of sulking. Besides, she could also catch the latest news and gossip from her patients or the visiting relatives. Who knows, one day, those rumors were going to be a fact?

Entering her room once again, Megumi plopped down to her chair as she carefully opened the letter from Tokyo. The neat handwriting of the _tanuki _girl filled the paper, and Megumi sat for another five minutes to read it slowly, savoring the news of her family.

At one point, though, Megumi had a wide smirk on her face. It was apparent that Kaoru _had _used her wedding gift _appropriately_ if the signs and symptoms she'd read from her letter were any indication.

Kaoru was expecting.

Megumi smiled softly, happy for the two she had owed so much for; Ken-_san, _for saving her, and Kaoru, for giving her a family, albeit a misfit yet closed-knit one.

Folding the paper closed, the doctor leaned against her chair and sighed; the sound was loud to her ears. She missed everyone. Kaoru, Ken-san, Yahiko, Tae, Tsubame, Sano...

_Sano..._

Megumi shook her head stubbornly, and reached for the other letter. This time, Misao's handwriting greeted her. Pushing away all longing for a rooster-head who's currently _god knows where, _the raven-haired woman sat back and read.

And read.

Then shrieked in disbelief.

Misao, that weasel, who always followed the icy Shinomori like a puppy, was _engaged _to that very same man?! And he _proposed_? Megumi's eyes widened as she read the line again and again, willing herself to believe that it was an alternate universe where a Shinomori Aoshi _finally _reciprocated Misao's obvious love for the older man.

_Oh, my, this is true, _Megumi thought, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. _Misao is engaged!_

Before she could stop it, she started to giggle giddily. Kaoru was pregnant, Misao would soon get married—well, not in two years at least—and she was happy for both of them, and for their companion; Ken-san must have been so pleasantly surprised to be a father in the next nine months, and Shinomori... well, she didn't know what was in his mind, but she hoped that he proposed to the female _okashira _out of love and not obligation, or worse, pity.

Pulling out a stack of papers and a pen, Megumi started to write her reply, chuckles occasionally escaping from her lips as she let out her full _kitsune _mode for the _children _she missed so much.

_Oh, the delight this gives me... _

-:::-

At the Kamiya residence, Kaoru sneezed, immediately catching the worrywart of a husband's attention who suddenly hovered over her sitting form. He pouted, then, when Kaoru merely swatted him like a fly and told him to _go do whatever you do and leave me alone_. Her mood swings had only worsened, he sighed inwardly, hoping that she would not go mad at him for not telling her about the pregnancy—he'd let her to 'surprise' him instead.

Meanwhile, at a certain inn in Kyoto, Misao accidentally bit on her tongue as she ate her morning snack, yelping and cursing at the same time. Aoshi glanced over her, deeming that nothing of import was happening, and went back to sip his tea in silence.

All was well... at least, until the letter from the _kitsune-onna _came and infuriated the two women.

But that was another story for another time.

-:::-

**Prompt: **Friendship or Family, for the _Women of Ruroken Week _on Tumblr.

**Originally Posted on: **March 12th, 2015.

**Characters: **Takani Megumi, Himura Kenshin and Kaoru, Makimachi Misao, and a *cough*daydreaming *cough* Shinomori Aoshi.

**Words: **760


	6. She Who Blushes

**A Woman's Heart**

_**Six**_

**She Who Blushes More Than Any Girl**

-:::-

**Disclaimer: I don't, under any circumstances, own Rurouni Kenshin and its characters.**

-:::-

_Tokyo, Summer 1879_

"Oi, Kaoru—"

"Kaoru-_dono, _please—"

Tsubame swallowed from her place on the _engawa, _anxiously switching her gaze back and forth to a pregnant, and _very _irate Kaoru-_san_ who was viciously attacking her husband with a _bokken _swinging right and left dangerously, to the two men before her. Kenshin-_san_ was trying to placate his wife while dodging her attacks, and Yahiko-_kun_ was also yelling in the background, telling Kaoru-san to stop...

...which ended by the said apprentice sprawling on the _dojo _floor, twitching in pain.

The glare of the summer sun was nothing compared to Kaoru's deadly glare as she stopped her movement altogether. She watched as Kenshin-_san_ tensed, cautiously heading to his wife. Despite the strength Kaoru-_san_ had demonstrated, they—including the said woman—were all aware of Kaoru-_san_'s delicate condition.

When her pregnancy reached her second month, Kaoru-_san_ had suddenly fainted when she was attempting to clean the house. Kenshin-san, obviously, went into panic at the sight of his wife laying unceremoniously outside of their bedroom, leaving the _tofu _bucket at the courtyard. He'd picked up his wife, running with his famous speed to the clinic, and frightened everyone with golden eyes narrowing into slits as he demanded Genzai-_sensei _to attend to his wife.

Clearly, no one had protested against the very dangerous (and very worried) Battousai, and Kaoru-_san_ had immediately tended to.

It turned out that Kaoru-_san_ had been hiding her morning sickness from her husband. Every morning, when Kenshin-_san_ had risen and begun his day (fishing, training, or going to the market), Kaoru-_san_ went through the uncomfortable sensation in her stomach as she vomited outside their room. She would quickly covered the evidence by kicking the dust to it, not wishing to worry her husband. She had read that morning sickness was normal for a pregnant woman, and thought that it would go away eventually.

However, she had forgotten to increase her intake of water and still keep up with her usual training, resulting to her unconscious fit... to which had heightened Kenshin-_san_'s worry to a new level ever since.

"_Kenshin," _the _kenjutsu _instructor warned heatedly, "I am _not _invalid."

The red head paused, nodding in agreement. "True, that you are," he said with a smile, "but Kaoru-_dono _must remember that she is not only carrying herself now. There is a life," he motioned to the slight bulge in her stomach, eyes softening at his wife, "that _we _both have to protect, that we have."

Kaoru-_san'_s shoulders slumped as she looked away. "I _still _can do my _kata_ without harming my—_our _child," she retorted, lower lip quivering as her eyes shimmered with tears. Sniffling, the raven-haired woman let her husband wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her to the _engawa _where Tsubame had been sitting on the whole time.

The young girl felt that she needed to leave the two alone while they settled their problems, and mumbled to the couple that she's going to make tea.

As she waited the water to boil, Tsubame frowned in thought. It must have been frustrating for the _shihandai _to stop her practice because of her pregnancy. Kaoru-_san_ never liked to sit and do nothing; she'd prefer to be active: teaching Yahiko-_kun_ or her new students, sewing/altering new outfit for her husband, or sometimes—

Tsubame's eyes widened. _Of course, _she wanted to smack her forehead, _there is something that Kaoru-_san_ can do without exerting herself! _Reaching for the pot, Tsubame began to pour the hot water into the cups carefully, then stirred the tea as she continued to complete the plan in her mind.

-:::-

Tae-_san_ turned around as soon as Tsubame entered the kitchen, hair mussed and cheeks flushed as if she had been running to the Akabeko. Lifting an eyebrow, the restaurant owner called out, "Tsubame-_chan_?"

The girl took a few deep breath as she tried to regain her regular breathing before giving her reply. "Kaoru-_san_—"

"Oh _Kami_," Tae-_san_ interrupted, eyes wide in horror. "What happened this time? Is she okay?"

"She is," Tsubame immediately assured her employer. "It's just—" Leaning forward, the usually timid girl gestured to the older woman to lean down, and whispered her plan. As she was, Tae-_san_'s eyes went wider and wider in astonishment while nodding occasionally.

"Well, I couldn't see what's wrong with it," she commented as soon as she straightened back to her feet. Tsubame beamed as Tae-_san_ patted her head gently. "I'm going to make a preparation soon, and while I am on it—Tsubame, write a letter to Kyoto. Misao-_chan_'s help will be appreciated."

"R-right."

-:::-

A week later, Kenshin-_san_ was smiling serenely as he watched over his wife, Tae-_san_, Misao-_san_, and herself making sweets together, with him as the (very willing) taster. They chatted to each other, laughing at the stories Misao-_san_ shared, and also teased Tae-_san_ about her suitor.

"Aww—but we can't marry together, Tae-_san_! Aoshi-_sama_ said that we _should_ wait, hmph. _Men. _They don't know that we have been waiting for _ages _and they say, _you are not ready yet. _How evil," Misao-_san_ muttered, punching the _mochi _around with her small fist. "Truly, truly evil."

Kaoru-_san_ chuckled, carefully placing the _dorayaki _on the large plate beside her. "Yet you still love him, right, Misao-_chan_?" She laughed at the blush adorning her friend's cheeks. "It's okay to wait—it's going to be _very _worth it, I'm sure!"

"Yeah, yeah," Misao-_san_ grudgingly agreed. Suddenly, her green eyes gleamed as she averted her attention to Tsubame who'd been very deep in concentration as she folded the _mochi _to wrap the _anko _and strawberry Sekihara-_san_ had gifted Kaoru-_san_ in congratulations for her improving health.

"Tsu-ba-meee..."

The girl shuddered, then slowly glanced up at Misao, who had a perfect innocent smile on her face. She _really, really _didn't want to ask for fear of what the young woman had in mind for her... but it was impolite to do so, and thus Tsubame responded with a small voice, "Um, yes?"

The evil gleam was back to her eyes as she leaned forward, whispering in a singsong voice, "I saw what you did the other day."

Tsubame paled, then blushed at the realization of what had occurred yesterday afternoon, when Yahiko-_kun_ offered to walk her home. "_A-ano—"_

"Oh? Does this involve a student of _miinnneee_?" Kaoru-_san_ joined the interrogation with a teasing tone heavy in her voice.

Tae-_san_ frowned, glancing back and forth. "What? What happened?" she asked, confused.

Misao-_san_ cackled evilly as she replied, "This is very _juicy _news, Tae-_san_, and I _happened _to see 'em from the roof. Oh, the scandal if everyone finds out..."

"N-No! Mi-Misao-_san_!" Tsubame exclaimed, covering her flushed cheeks with her hands. "Nothing happened!"

"Oh? Nothing? Not even when I saw you two... you know... _kissing_?" Misao asked, smirking at the fifty shades of red on Tsubame's cheeks and neck.

"It—it was a—an ac—accident," Tsubame murmured in defense. "We-we didn't k-ki—"

However, her words were ignored as the _okashira _told her _finding _(or spying) animatedly, eyes twinkling in mirth before declaring that they all, including the swordsman behind them, should go have _that talk _with Yahiko-_kun_ as the responsible adults there.

Tsubame burrowed her face into her hands, wishing that the ground would open up and swallow her, never to return again.

_This is supposed to cheer Kaoru-_san_, not embarass me, _Tsubame groaned inwardly.

However, seeing the delighted smile on Kenshin-_san_ and Kaoru-_san_'s face paid off the humiliation she had to endure. Tsubame sighed softly, and decided to just enjoy her time with these women she adored.

-:::-

**Prompt: **Relationship With Other Women, for the _Women of Ruroken Week _on Tumblr.

**Originally Posted on: **March 13th, 2015.

**Characters: **Sanjo Tsubame, Himura (Kamiya) Kaoru, Sekihara Tae, Makimachi Misao—and bits of Himura Kenshin and _sneaky _Myojin Yahiko.

**Words: ** 1.263

I'm not in my best condition right now (insomnia could do that to you), though I owe you an update. So, here it is.

Anyway.

Happy birthday to our real-life Himura Kenshin, the actor Satoh Takeru! May he be blessed for the following year and... _and _will act in #JinchuuArc if that movie were to be made. :)


	7. Seal The Deal Or Fate

**A Woman's Heart**

_**Seven**_

**Seal The Deal... Or Fate**

-:::-

**Disclaimer: I don't, under any circumstances, own Rurouni Kenshin and its characters.**

-:::-

**Note: **This one is AU. Or Canon, whichever way you see it. It is also, regrettably, the last submission of this event *sniffles*

_Tokyo—Modern day, 2005_

Honestly, she was not the type of woman who frequented this _place._

She was also _not _that person who flirted with the opposite sex easily.

However, seeing him squirm and smile shyly at her made her wonder if their roles were reserved now. It also caused her to question herself if she had been a courtesan in her past life and quickly stomped down at the hilarious thought. She was a tomboy in every sense; there was no way she could be an elegant, witty, and alluring woman.

"So, um..." he bit his lower lip as he caught the telltale of a smirk began to appear in the corner of her lips. "...I heard this is the first time you come here."

Blue eyes twinkling with mirth, Kaoru nodded. She reached out for her drink and sipped it, wincing slightly as she tasted the alcohol in it. "Yes, I do," she replied. "I never see the appeal to visit, anyway." _I have seen a fair share of men in my whole life, thank you, _she added mentally.

Being born in the company of males and less of female influence, Kaoru was very familiar in martial art since her brothers and father were worried that some _evil fiend would defile their little princess _and forced to learn to protect herself. It went without saying that they still took turn on watching over her until she grew tired of it and knocked them into submission, threatening if they didn't lessen their over-protectiveness she would tie them up and throw them to the sea, despite of their familial relationship.

The red head blinked, then slowly bobbed his head up and down. "I can see that," he said thoughtfully, eying her with his strange violet eyes. Heat seared through her when his eyes flashed gold for a very brief moment, and the desire stayed deep in her lower stomach even as his eyes were back to its previous color.

She fought the urge to blush as she retorted, "What do you mean?"

"Hm..." he rubbed his chin in a thoughtful manner. "I can see you somewhere else, a school or anywhere that requires a teaching—" It was his turn to smirk as her eyes went wide in surprise at his guess. "I can picture you quite well; wearing a formal suit and standing at the front of the class, or wearing... a _gi _and _hakama, _correcting your students' stance and _kata_."

She was silent for a long moment as he gave her a triumphant smile at his correct guess. _How, _she would never know, and somehow she didn't want to know about it. Nonetheless, she confirmed it verbally.

"Both are correct," she said, heart still beating in an irregular pace in her rib cage. "I _am _a teacher, at a middle school and—_dojo. _My family's _dojo_."

There was a knowing glint in his eyes even as he tucked the fiery-colored strands behind his left ear, showing her his smooth cheek that struck her as an odd sight. _Weird, _she thought with a frown knitting the skin of her forehead, _what's this—I was expecting to see __**something **__there but it's not there and I feel disappointed because I was... I was what? What? What?!_

"Kaoru-_dono_?" he called out, snapping her from her own thoughts. There it was again, the familiarity of how he called her. Truthfully, he had admitted to her that he called his customers the same way when she had first entered the room and seated with him, the only free host in the club. However, the warm lilt of his voice and the way he spelled her name caused her heart to flutter as a sense of recognition filled her being.

_What's wrong with me_, she wondered, even when outwardly she only smiled and went to sip her drink. _I am a hundred percent sure I never meet him. I would have remember, _she told herself firmly, _that red hair everywhere. _

"Hey, Himura-_san_." She ignored the funny feeling on her tongue when she said his name, and almost missed the wince on his face. Confused, she asked why he didn't seem to like his own name.

There was a sadness in his eyes when he stared at her. "It's not that this o—I dislike my name. It just... feels... strange coming from you."

"Huh?"

Shaking his head, he gave her a smile, though it didn't reach his eyes. She had a strong urge to gather him in her arms and told him that everything would be okay, that they would be happy, and he didn't have to worry over every little thing again, and clenched her fists tightly on her lap to suppress it instead.

"Kaoru-_dono_, may I ask a favor of you?"

"Yes?" she drawled questioningly, unsure of his intention.

He looked down, bangs covering his beautiful eyes as he spoke, deep voice both soothing and pleading. "The next time you come," he said, "can you—can you call me by my name?"

_Next time... but why would I come the next time—_but she couldn't say that, not when he stared at her like that and her heart still ached at the sight of _him_ pleading at her, a feat that she was almost certain didn't come easily from this man. Added with the fact that there seemed to be a strange pull that had brought her to him and him to her as if it were a destiny to meet him here, of all places she could even think of.

Pursing her lips, Kaoru straightened up on her seat. She eyed him for a moment before she reached out with a hand...

...and smacked him hard on the back of his head.

Pouting, he rubbed the sore spot with his hand gently. He opened his mouth to speak, but Kaoru would have none of it; his stupidity was unbelievable to boot.

"Really, _baka_," she scolded, though her words were void of anger. She allowed a smile to bloom as she stared at him. "Why do you even think I'll come again to visit you? For all I know,_ if _I come, I _could _ask for another host for me." She fought the smirk to surface when his eyes darkened in dismay. "However, we can meet outside—"

His head snapped up, eyes so wide in shock even as she continued, "and drink coffee or something with no alcohol in it. I can't handle it well, for your information. I _also _do not wish to waste my money in a highly expensive club just to talk and drink with you. This is a one time only, and you _should _feel lucky you were designated for me."

"Ka..." he gaped at her, wonder in his eyes. "Kaoru-_dono..._"

She smacked him again. "I will grant your wish if you agree with my condition."

He nodded vigorously. "Of—of course, Kaoru-_dono_."

"Then," she said as she rose from her seat, gathering her purse. He stood up as well, helping her with her coat. "I'll call you when and where," she said as she tapped her purse where she kept his name card within, "... _Kenshin_."

She turned, and quickly left the place lest he saw the blush adorning her cheeks. She didn't want him to know the effect on her in saying his name... _yet. _She'd play a bit with him while pondering in the strange, yet not unwelcome feelings he'd created.

Yes, she would definitely meet him again.

Then... the rest of it... well, she'd enjoy it as it came to her.

-:::-

**Prompt: **Free Day, for the _Women of Ruroken Week _on Tumblr.

**Originally Posted on: **March 15th, 2015.

**Characters: **Kamiya Kaoru, Himura Kenshin—as a _host_! Better yet, imagine it with Satoh Takeru's face while you're on it! *winks*

I just realize that there is likely zero possibility that a host is allowed to meet his _clients _outside the club, to keep their relationship strictly "professional". I must admit that I didn't do research for more information, my bad. However, even if it _is_ so, I think either Kenshin will bend the rules or Kaoru will insist that they should meet as friends instead of the _ridiculous setting _at the host club. There.

*sniffles*

I'm sad that this is the _end, _and also happy because this is the first time I finished something with more than two chapters. I feel proud of myself.

Thank you for everyone who have read, reviewed, and reblogged (on Tumblr) this story. Last but not least, thanks to womenofrurokenweek for creating this event.

-dee


End file.
